Infamy
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: World War Two is on the rise, and the three Cullen boys, and Jacob join in.  Bella is left with turmoil, as she had not decided the one for her.  Rated M for violence, sexual content, and war related material. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan and Jacob Black lived a very loving and happy life. They were not exactly rich, but they were rich on love and affection, with the devotion of their three young children. They were married for nine years and still going strong. Jacob worked as head mechanic for his auto and motorbike repair business, and Bella worked as the preschool teacher at the La Push Preschool Center. She loved her job and the children who attended every day.

The Black Family lived in a modest bi-level house, in which Jacob, Sam Uley, and the rest of the Uley Pack built. It was sturdy, made with hard work and stability. Jacob made all of the furniture as well, painting them in vivid greens and violets, his sweetheart's favorite colors. The three children, Carley, Jake, and Aly, loved their parents deeply, deeper than any love they known. Jacob would do anything for his Bella, and she for him. Being with one another and watching their children grow up was living a dream every day. Jacob was the air Bella breathed, and she was the blood in his veins, his heart beat only for her. There was never a time that they were apart, except that one faithful day, ten years ago, when both of Bella's worlds would collapse.

A Day of Infamy, as then President Franklin Delano Roosevelt described the horrific events of the bombing of Pearl Harbor over the old transistor radio. Bella was living at her father's home in Forks, Washington at the time. On that Sunday afternoon, December 7th, 1941, Bella was finishing up some homework for Algebra that was due the next day, when she heard the news. She was listening to some lively swing music, when the interruption crackled across the radio. It only lasted a few minutes, but seemed like a thousand years. Bella dropped everything she had and closed off her mind, and ran into Charlie's strong, but comforting arms. How long she stayed there, who knows, but it seemed like a lifetime. The next day, President Roosevelt gave his infamous Infamy speech, and declared war on the country of Japan. From that point on, Bella lived in fear, and also in hopes that none of the boys she knew would join in the war, although deep down, she knew that was not realistic. She was in the core of her own battle, but now it was just trivial. However, this was all too much and unfair to take in.

As if Bella's heart could not endure anymore breaks, the three Cullen boys, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, all of whom she grew attached and loved, enlisted into the war. Then, to add another crack, Jacob and Sam would also be joining. Their announcements were not easily understandable, but they were supported. The men thought they could stop the dangerous monsters, as they thought of themselves as monsters. Bella never believed that they were this, and no one else outside the Black and Cullen homes knew that they were. She cried at night for their lives, their safety, and families. She cried for the losses, the lost, and the unknown of what may or may not happen. Her only hope was that they all made it back, regardless if they were in one piece or not.

"Please, God." Bella prayed. "Let them all be alright when they go. Have them come back home safely."

Her own battle was not of a violent one, but it could have been had it escalated to that point. Edward Cullen was vying for her unconditional love, as well as Jacob. Edward was soft, and mellow, with a hint of difficulty. Jacob was hard, strong, and possessed true determination. Each day, the two boys would do something different, and persuade Bella that he was the best choice for her. However, Bella could see no faults or negative aspects in either, so that made choosing hard. When she told the both of them that she needed more time, she wished those words never slipped from her lips. Now, that they were going to war, aiding America to victory, Bella felt like she was slapped. What if the one boy she loves never comes back home? What if the both of them were lost? And Emmett and Jasper? Sam too. How could she live with that? What will she do?

Departing Day was not a pretty one, but dark, dank, and cold. Before Edward and Jacob got onto the train that will begin their army destiny, Bella given them tearful good-byes, and Jacob gave her a passionate kiss, in which she deeply gave in, and Edward was deeply jealous. Bella embraced Jacob close, holding him so tight that she thought her arms would break. He wiped away her tears, with one finger, and whispered, "Don't worry Bells. Both the bloodsucking leech and I will be okay."

"Don't think I did not hear that, Mongrel," Edward muttered, his amber eyes turning darker. Bella stifled a giggle, for they were fighting to the very end for her. If only she could make up her stubborn mind up now! She then hugged and kissed Emmett, Jasper, and Sam good-bye, praying that Rosalie, Alice, and Emily, their soul mates, would not experience heart break. Emily was pregnant with Sam's first child, and Bella hoped that he or she would grow up with a father. Unable to bear children of their own, Alice and Rosalie were even more devastated then Emily as they hugged and kissed their husbands good bye. For their sakes, Bella wished for happy returns.

The last that she seen the five of them, were all of their hands waving out the train windows, their faces showing a mixture of smiles and tears. The train rolled out slowly out of the station, than picked up speed. Smokey mists left a trail behind, making Bella's chocolate eyes tear up from both the smell and smoke. The four beautiful young women stood on the wooden platform, arms around each other's waists as they watch the train disappear over the horizon during the last moments of twilight. What laid ahead for them, and the families, as well as the other men enlisted was greatly unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

I am happy that all of you who read, like the story so far! It was just an idea I got while watching the Waltons, and had no clue how it would turn out. I am researching a lot so this can be accurate, and no holes. Remember, I do not own the Twilight characters and the people who portrayed them. So, with that being stated, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>The lonely days of war were passed slowly by. Bella spent them by volunteering at the local American Red Cross branch in Seattle, writing long, emotional letters to both Edward and Jacob, and helping Charlie around the house. In addition to that, Bella also spent time with the Cullen women, and the people in La Push, and resuming her classes at the community college. However, there was not a second that went by without Edward and Jacob in her thoughts. So far, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all okay for the time being, thanks to Alice's visions. However, Bella had no clue on how Jacob and Sam were doing, or if they were safe. Alice could not see that, and she felt bad for Bella.<p>

As Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, the Cullens' adopted mother, prepared I.V. bottles of blood for Red Cross (Self-control was one of the Cullens' best attributes.), Rosalie, the beauty of the family, pulled Bella aside.

"Bella, no matter what happens; I will always treasure you as a sister. We love you, and will be here for you when you need us." Rosalie reassured Bella, and given her a quick hug. Bella studied Rosalie for a moment, taking in her light blond curls that cascaded down to her slender waist, and her gold colored eyes, framed with long black lashes, and natural red lips. She reminded Bella of a glamorous Hollywood movie star, but much more beautiful.

"Thanks Rose." Bella continued filling the cardboard boxes with blood bottles. When the women were finished, they put the boxes in the back of Bella's pick-up. Then, Bella got into the driver's side, with Rosalie in the middle, Esme on the passenger side, and Alice in the hatch back with the boxes. Bella drove slowly, to save the gas, with a couple of complaints from Rosalie. When they arrived, the top nurse at the Red Cross was both astonished and grateful for the donations. It helps to have Dr. Cullen in the family.

* * *

><p>"A letter came for you, Bella. I do not know who it is from, but I can imagine that is from one of the boys. I hope it is good news," Charlie said later that evening. Bella snatched the letter from her father, and scanned the front. Judging by the quick handwriting, Bella knew it was from Jacob. She was excited, and quickly retreated to her bedroom upstairs. She nearly tripped on the top one when she curved around the corner. She shut her door, and flung herself on her bed. She opened the envelope, and read the letter.<p>

_My darling Bella,_

_Oh, how I miss you! I am located somewhere near Berlin in Germany. I will say that it is very cold here, both in humanity and weather-wise. If you think Edward and I are bad at home, things are a thousand times worse here. I am fine with the exception of a few cuts, but you know how I feel fast. Food is not too bad, seeing how I get fresh meat every night. I do not like fighting, except for you, Bells, but I can only hope that this will all be worth it in the end. I dream of you at night, our last kiss still lingers on my lips, and I think of you deeply. I have to keep this letter pure because Edward can stalk my mind, and give me death glares. He wrote you too, so it should come soon to you, sweetheart. However, I think it is pretty obvious of how I feel and care about you. I forgot to mention this to you, honey. The bloodsucker and I share the same tent, although he does not sleep, and I hardly ever sleep. At night, I like to run around the forests, just to keep my mind in peace. I can think freely because Sam got stationed in a few countries over, and he cannot hear me, and Edward is too preoccupied at night talking about you to the other soldiers. Your last letter was inspiring, and I felt like I was back at home with you, in your arms of where I am supposed to be. I am glad that you are keeping busy, but I sure the hell hope you miss me though, even if it is just a little bit, Bells. I love you, and if I come home, the only place I want to be is with you. I will never leave you again, and this separation hurts me more than you will ever know. Or, perhaps you do know. God, how I wish I was holding you right now! I remember the fun, romantic nights on the beach. I pulled you away so we can be alone. Your dad and the leech did not like that. I can almost feel your soft skin, and look into your warm chocolate eyes. Soon enough, my love. I gotta go, because the lantern is burning out, and the moon is not present tonight. Damn overcast. I will howl for you tonight, Bella, and hopefully you can hear me. Good night, my little wolf girl. I love you._

_With my heart,_

_Jacob_

_PS: I hope you don't mind, but I have a photo of you that I keep close to my heart. Edward does too, but it was his idea to take them from your room at night while you were asleep. Anyways, it keeps me going, knowing that I have something special to look forward to when I come home when all this shit is over with. Also, please tell my dad and sisters, and La Push, and Charlie that I am alright, and that I miss them._

Bella folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope after she re-read it a few times. Jacob was okay! She wished that he was here too, instead of in some foreign country overseas. She missed him terribly, and her heart was ripped. Bella put away the letter in the drawer of the roll-over desk, and went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Since the war started, the food was rationed, so Bella had to be creative to spread out healthy foods. The Cullens even helped her a little, by saving the game after they had their share. Bella and Charlie were appreciated this gesture. So, Bella made venison and potatoes from her victory garden. Charlie loved it, and did not waste one piece.

That night, Bella lost her thoughts with the radio, listening to love songs, after a speech from President Roosevelt. She let her mind drift back to the easier days before the war. She watched Edward perform beautiful music on the grand piano in his extravagant home, jus outside of Forks. Jacob would invite her to his makeshift garage and help build and repair cars. The Cullens would have garden parties in the spring and summer times, and grandeur balls in the winter and autumn. Alice always made sure that Bella always looked radiant, even to her disapproval. The Cullens were not affected by the Depression, as many other families were, but they helped the less fortunate. With Carlisle and their great self-control, they were able to help countless humans. Bella also went with Jacob to La Push, and they'd have bonfires on First Beach and hung out with their friends. The Depression did not affect La Push either, because the tribe was thrifty and resourceful. Both of the worlds Bella experienced, she was happy. Now, if time would reverse itself, she would see happy faces again.

In bed that night, she thought she heard Edward speed in the dark forest below her bedroom, so when she walked to her window, she listened carefully. All she heard was the rustling of the trees, and prayed the faint calling of the night was Jacob's howl.


End file.
